1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handling procedure instruction device that displays handling procedure information for instructing a handling procedure of equipment and a method of instructing a handling procedure, and a program and recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment is increasingly used in the form of being connected with a terminal such as a PC (Personal Computer). For example, a user can take a picture of an object with a digital camera, and connect the digital camera to a PC. A digital image of the object can be transferred to the PC. The user can display the image on the PC and view it. Electronic equipment includes various devices other than digital cameras. Devices requiring complicated operation are expected to be more often used by being connected with a terminal such as a PC. When such a device requiring complicated operation is connected with a PC and used, it is required that a handling procedure for the electronic device should be displayed on a terminal, such as a PC, every time the device is used in order to make the user familiar with the handling procedure of the electronic device. Here, a technique for displaying a handling procedure (or operation procedure) on a terminal such as a PC is conventionally used. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-67486 discloses processes of displaying an operation instruction window of the application program installed on the PC.
However, for a user who is familiar with the operation of the electronic device, it is unnecessary to display the handling procedure since he or she does not need to read the information on the handling procedure. Moreover, when it is unnecessary to display the information on the handling procedure on such a terminal, it is necessary to prompt the user to skip the display of the information on the handling procedure. In that case, it is desirable that the terminal determine whether or not the user is familiar with the handling procedure and skip the display of the information on the handling procedure to reduce burden on the user.